


Inter-Lewd

by ausmac



Series: Lewd [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure smut, something to write while watching the Olympics on telly.  I see it as the two of them crashing on the Isle of Giants in MoP and Garrosh getting to top, as it should be.  And because, well, there should just be more Garrosh/Varian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inter-Lewd

Garrosh chewed on the tough meat and stared at the figure tied to the tree a few feet away.  He lifted the partially gnawed half-cooked meat.  “Hungry yet?”

“Choke on it!”

Garrosh grinned.  “Pride is one thing, stupidity another.  Going hungry only proves you have more of the second than the first.”

Varian Wrynn glared at Garrosh, eyes feral.  “I’d rather starve than touch anything your mouth has touched!”

“Hmm.”  The thought that came to Garrosh was unexpectedly pleasing, in a perverse sort of way.  He dropped the meat and slid across to where Varian was tied, coming in from the side to avoid the leg kick directed at him.  “You mentioned not liking my mouth.  Perhaps I can test that more…directly.”  And before Varian could even spit, he grabbed the man’s head, pulled it around and covered his mouth with his own.

Varian bucked and fought to pull his head away but it didn’t budge, held in place by one large hand.  He tried biting but his smaller teeth were ineffective against Garrosh’s tusks.  And the tongue that pushed past his lips and into his mouth seemed unconcerned with his attempts to bite down on it.  In fact, Garrosh murmured in pleasure at the impact of the human’s little teeth.  It seemed he was responding to the kiss as an Orc would, nibbling on his tongue and seeking more of it.  Which he obliged by thrusting it deeper.  Varian choked, helpfully opening his mouth further for air. 

That was obviously an invitation for further intimacy; Garrosh was mildly surprised that the human King was so perverted.  But then, Garrosh was delighted to find a human – this human particularly – could share his own secret lusts. 

He moved one hand down Varian’s chest and pulled his clothing forward enough to slide his hand beneath the belt, snapping it as he did.  His fingers sought out the warm mound between the man’s legs.  Smallish of course, but interesting.  Varian squirmed, shouting something into Garrosh’s mouth.  Perhaps it was a complaint or a curse but neither mattered, the Warchief would do what he wished regardless.  He moved his hand under the squirming buttocks and yanked the pants down over Varian’s thighs.  And when he slid one large finger into the warm groove between the man’s arse cheeks, Varian went berserk.

He twisted madly, kicking and cursing but the words were swallowed as Garrosh continued to kiss him, tasting his fury, swallowing it in like the strongest brew.  And all the while he touched and probed into Varian’s arse, pushing his finger deeper, stretching the opening, fucking him with his big finger.  And when he touched that spot that even Orcs had, Varian bucked and made a sound halfway between a whine and a groan.  The sound of someone enjoying something he very much didn’t want to.

Getting that reaction was all he could have wished for.  Garrosh continued to work on it, stroking and pushing against it, working his finger in and out until Varian suddenly bucked  back against the finger, instead of away from it.  Garrosh moved his mouth back to allow him to see Varian’s flushed and angry face.  The response was a spit and a curse.

“Bastard…immoral…disgusting…”

The Warchief gave a lazy smile and bent to gently mark the sweat-damp throat with the tip of one tusk as he continued to work the finger deep inside the man’s arse.  “That must be why you’re humping my finger then, King.  Just to show me how disgusting I am…”

He felt his own arousal grow at the sight of his great enemy practically writhing to his touch.  He slid his free hand inside his pants and rubbed himself erect.  Varian continued to struggle, to fight as best he could and the muttered curses continued.  It wasn’t clear whether he was accusing Garrosh of being a shameful dirty animal or himself, since his struggle seemed mainly to involve grinding his hips back and forth across Garrosh’s knuckles.

Before the human had time to think too much about it, Garrosh undid the rope binding him to tree.  He pulled Varian up onto his lap, undid his pants and pushed the tip of his engorged cock into the pink arse.

Varian did whine then, throwing himself backwards at the sudden pain, but he could do little about escaping from those gripping hands, with his own arms still tied behind his back.  Garrosh thrust slowly, pausing to give the man’s body time to adjust before going further.  The pained expression on the human's face faded to an unwilling pleasure and he shuddered as the Orc possessed and controlled his body, and his curses faded to groans.  Garrosh rested one hand behind Varian’s head and bent to kiss him again and this time there was only token resistance.  Varian tried to bite, and hissed in weary anger as the tongue invaded his mouth just as Garrosh's cock was invading his arse.

It was tight, that arse, so tight around him like a hand in a new glove not yet worn to his use.  He tried to restrain himself, not wanting to tear the human open but the need to win, to dominate utterly, was overwhelming.  This was what power was all about, to so completely control the leader of his people’s enemies, the strongest human alive.  This was combat on the most visceral of levels.

"Yes," he hissed, as he swivelled his hips, "this is how it should always be between us.  You fighting me while I mount you..."

He growled into the hot mouth and thrust harder, pushing deeply into Varian and began to increase his pace.  He rocked up and down, his balls slamming against the bruised arse and Varian writhed, sobbed and came moments before Garrosh roared his dominance and climaxed, spilling his seed into Varian’s body.

His spent cock slid from Varian’s arse and the human collapsed against him, sweat-damp and flushed.  Garrosh wiped the wet hair from the human’s face and licked his cheeks.

“There,” he said hoarsely, “my mouth, my flesh, is not so vile after all.”

But Varian still bit down hard on the chest, and called him a deviant mongrel, and things were just as they should be.


End file.
